


Homeland Security

by HeathNils



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Breaking and Entering, Frufus BroTP, Home Invasion, M/M, Mentions of Fraxus, Mentions of MinervaxYukino, Mentions of Stingue, Minkino(?), Policeman/Orga, Protective Puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathNils/pseuds/HeathNils
Summary: To be fair-- In his defense-- One does not simply break into another's home, seeking to abscond with the treasure that doesn't belong to them and not expect to get away unscathed without awakening the slumbering beast inside.
Relationships: Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore
Kudos: 16





	Homeland Security

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of slices of life with OrFus because we need more OrFus fics-- The poor guys just don't get any love.
> 
> I'll probably be updating this when and if I follow through with my self-agreement.

It was nearing 4 in the morning when Rufus first woke up with a soft sigh, confused and unsure as to why he had been woken up.

Rufus just sat in bed for awhile, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his sleep-ridden brain tried to make sense as to why he had woken up in the first place. Everything seemed to be in order, just the way he had left it before he turned in for the night and his soon-to-be husband, Orga was still sleeping next to him. A fond smile appeared on his face as he watched the giant of a man shift in the bed next to him until he was lying flat on his back, snoring soundly without a care in the world, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Rufus' fingers started playing with the loose strands of wild green hair as he watched the man slumber.

He looked so peaceful, an over-sized teddy bear sleeping as he did.

He could still clearly remember the day when he first met and fell in love with the rather intimidating man-- They first met in college, he was a sophomore when a group men from an on-campus fraternity house hassled Rufus when he was walking back to his apartment after classes-- with his long blonde hair, large doe-like green eyes, slender figure and feminine features; Rufus was often mistaken for a woman. When his real gender was discovered and it didn't seem to stop them, Rufus honestly thought he was going to be another tragic news story when Orga, who was visiting a friend on campus, came to his rescue and fought the men off.

Literally.

The minute their eyes had met-- It was love at first. Despite their social upbringings and his mother's heavy objection, they started dating and had been together since that day and immediately Rufus found himself looking toward his ring finger where a beautiful golden band with several rubies embedded in it. Orga had proposed to him just last weekend and it made the blonde's heart flutter every time he laid eyes on it and he couldn't help but smile and glow pink at the memory of how Orga proposed; The normal boisterous man had cleaned himself up, wore a suit, prepared a romantic dinner and become extremely nervous and stumbled over his words as he clumsily presented the ring.

 _'Big goof.'_ Rufus smiled. _'Of course I'd marry you.'_

Rufus placed a gentle kiss to Orga's forehead earning him a sleepy incoherent mumble from the man and Rufus began to lie back down, ready to return to sleep when a small sound caught his attention.

A small whimper followed by the sounds of scratching of metal and a timid bark entered the quiet air.

Rufus let out a soft sigh and sat back up once more.

The dog was up.

That might have been why Rufus had woken up in the first place. 

A month ago, Orga had brought home a 4 month old female German Shepherd puppy that he had named Freyja after a Norse God, a sweet and friendly creature, very energetic and very talkative, much like a good friend of the couple's. Rufus wasn't entirely on board with the idea of having a dog around the house, he wasn't much of a dog person-- or a cat person for that matter-- 

Dogs were a lot of work. The housebreaking, the consistent training, making sure the dog had its _'walks'_ , the health maintenance that would come depending on the breed of the dog and the large bills for just dog food, dog treats and other _'dog'_ things. Orga had explained the benefits of having a dog around the house, protection being the main argument since Orga was a police officer but all Rufus could think about the mess that Freyja could make, the constant shedding of fur and the unfriendly smells that would accompany the dog but in the end-- Rufus had consented under the condition that Orga would be the one who would take care of the the dog, took her out for her walks, trained her, let her out for _'business'_ and cleaned up after her. He didn't want the dog on any of the furniture and she was to stay in her kennel when neither of them was home and slept, locked in her kennel at night!

Orga, with a heavy sigh, agreed to the terms Rufus had set and Freyja was welcomed into the home.

He slowly pushed the duvet off of his body, carefully and silently removed himself from their bed so as not awaken the slumbering giant beside him-- He had to quiet the animal. Quietly, he stepped outside the bedroom and made his way down the hall feeling along the walls as he made his way through the darkness to the main foyer in the house, wincing whenever he heard the dog bark, whine or scratched at her kennel door. Reaching the living room, Rufus timidly and slowly felt and made his way deeper into the living room, where he knew the animal was sleeping in her kennel at night. 

"Hush." Rufus hissed, voice barely above a whisper. "Hush Freyja, hush!"

A pitiful whine followed by another scratching was his response.

With an annoyed sound, Rufus found and flipped the switch and soft light poured into the spacious room. Rufus' eyes took a moment to adjust, but once they had, the first thing Rufus noticed was that one of the windows was wide open allowing large amounts of cool air to flow into the living room, making it a bit cold and he quickly shut it. He supposed that he and Orga forgot to close it before turning in for the night and perhaps that was why the dog was up, the cooling air was a bit chilly and she didn't like it.

_'Speaking of--'_

Rufus immediately looked down and glared down right before him at a wide awake Freyja. The small puppy looked agitated, nervous, something the blonde man had never seen on the 5-month old puppy during the one month they had her and before Rufus could stop her, she barked again, louder this time, before growling then whimpering and batting frantically at the kennel door. 

"Freyja!"

Rufus got onto his knees before her kennel and stared at her in annoyed confusion as he couldn't for the life of him understand what was going through the dog's mind. He really wished it was Orga that was dealing with her since the dog, after all, was his responsibility but he didn't want the man to lose sleep as they planned to have some friends over later today.

Sting was just as _'energetic'_ as Freyja after all.

"Do you need to go outside and do _'business'_?"

The dog whimpered and gave off a squeaky bark.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. What did that mean? "You know you are not coming out of that kennel otherwise."

Freyja let out a rather unnerving growl at Rufus before she smashed her small canine form into the kennel door, causing Rufus to become alarmed, heart racing. Rufus was shocked, honestly as Freyja had never growled at him before-- Whimpered, chattered and begged for his attention yes, but never growled at him! Did the dog not recognize him? 

Should he go get Orga?

"Oh come now, it's just me." He attempted assure the nervous animal. "Please calm down."

She gave off another threatening growl followed by a series of yips and barks. Rufus could feel his temple twitch in tired exasperation-- He just wanted to curl up with Orga and go back to sleep. He really wished Orga was the one up and handling this.

"It's alright, nothing is wrong." Rufus sighed. "Are you really trying to wake up Orga?"

The puppy gave a nervous cry followed by a bark.

Rufus heaved a heavy sigh and decided, as he stood up, he was getting Orga just as the puppy let out another bark, this one sounded like she was scared. Rufus fixed her with a look and it was right then and there that Rufus noticed that Freyja's eyes hadn't been focused on him or even looking at him, rather, it seemed, she was fixated on something behind him.

Something that was making her both agitated and terrified. 

' _What on earth are you looking at?'_

Rufus turned to look behind him, to see what it was that held the dog's rapt attention but before he could he could even turn his head, a large gloved hand shot out and clasped itself firmly over his mouth, preventing him making a sound. His right arm was yanked forcefully behind his back then was yanked back until his back hit a tall and broad body; Male, from the feel of it. He let out a muffled cry when he was lifted up off the ground slightly, like he weighed nothing at all, swung around rather violently and was thrown face-first into the sofa with a muffled cry.

The dog started scratching desperately at her kennel door, whining and barking frantically.

Rufus was panicking, kicking, his only free hand hitting and clawing at whatever held him down as he struggled to breathe, trying to lift himself off the sofa, free himself from whatever it was that was restraining him but the heavy weight wouldn't budge. He let out a muffled sound of pain when he felt something hard and bony; a knee, press itself between his shoulder blades, trapping him while the rest of the leg trapped his right arm. The hand was still pressed firmly over his mouth, lifting his head up slightly and Rufus trembled, his struggling ceasing when he felt cold, thin metal, a knife from the feel of it, pressed itself against his throat and a thick, heavy breath fanned itself over his ear and across his cheek.

"Shh~" A voice that Rufus had indeed identify as male, whispered. "Don't make a single sound doll and nobody gets hurt... Got it?"

Rufus shivered but timidly nodded.

"Good boy."

The knife disappeared from the blonde's neck as did the hand over his mouth but it was quickly replaced by a thick fabric pulled tight and tied into a tight knot behind his head; gagging him while his long blonde hair was undone from its braid, why, Rufus couldn't fathom other then to hide the knot to his gag. His freed arm was quickly snatched and pulled back behind him and both of his wrists were tied behind his back with rope. Rufus grunted in pain when the man's knee finally left his back and he was moved further onto the sofa, turned onto his side and allowing the blonde to rest his head on the armrest and pull his legs toward his stomach. 

He took one good look at the man, a man he didn't recognize; Tall, fair-skinned with a stocky, heavy build with dark hazel-brown eyes along with messy dark brown hair and poorly maintained goatee. Rufus' heart was pounding hard against chest as he watched the man twirl a hunting knife in his hand, fear choking his lungs as he watched the man move about their home, a burglar, he realized, searched around the home, likely looking for something to steal while Freyja continued to whine and attempt to get out. 

_'But how--'_

No sooner did Rufus attempt ask himself on how he didn't notice that a man had broken into his home when his eyes widen. There had been clues! He recalled that the window was wide open when he first came into the living room-- Its screen was missing. The dog was up-- the reason Rufus had even came to the living room in the first place and she was clearly agitated, barking, crying and practically attempting to tear down her kennel door long before he came into the room.

That was what Freyja was trying to tell him! 

Rufus was jolted from his thoughts when the burglar had appeared before him once more and he let out a pained sound when the man suddenly grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked the blonde up and off the sofa onto his feet. 

"You're coming with me Doll."

Rufus shook his head. He didn't want to go anywhere with this man but the man's grip on his arm was strong and firm and he held Rufus close to him as he lead the blonde down the hall, back toward the room he shared with Orga, forcing him to move and leaving the poor puppy Freyja, who was practically crying as she banged the kennel door. Rufus gasped when he shoved into one of the spare rooms just before his shared room, a room, Sting and Rogue, Freed and Laxus or Yukino and Minerva often crashed in when they stayed over for the holidays, and was thrown bodily onto his back on top of the queen-sized bed, his legs dangling over the side.

Rufus groaned, rolling onto his side more toward his stomach, when he stilled, eyes wide when the man's chest pressed itself into his back and shoulder, directly on top of him with a sinister grin on his face. He trembled when he felt hands, that weren't Orga's, began to wander over his body, touching and caressing him.

"And here I thought I'd walk away with nothing." He buried his face into Rufus' neck, taking a deep inhale of the blonde's scent. "I honestly was cursing that damned dog for waking you, but now-- Now it was a blessing... You're quite a the nice surprise-- A delicious _'treat'_."

 _'He... He knows that I'm a man right?'_ Then a sudden realization hit and Rufus' eyes widen. _'Wait... He doesn't know about Orga!'_

This could be his one chance! Rufus could scream, so as to alert Orga, since Freyja's insistent banging and crying didn't seem to do the trick but before Rufus could even try, the hunter's knife was at his hip, pressing tightly into the shirt fabric that he still felt the sharp, serrated edge. 

"Ah ah ahh~ You don't want to wake the big guy down the hall, do you?" He grinned into neck. "Wouldn't want him to walk in on us and see **_YOU_** like this... Be a good little boy and stay quiet."

Rufus remained quiet, though a muffled grunt did escape him as he was pressed deeper into. He snapped his eyes shut, unshed tears burning as a hand, no longer clad in a glove rested itself on his thigh before moving upward toward his hip, massaging and stroking it. The breath on the back of his neck, on his ear starting becoming thick, heavy. 

"That's quite an adorable get-up your wearing there, doll."

Rufus flinched when the ungloved hand moved from his hip and went under the oversized shirt he was wearing. It was obviously Orga's since the shirt almost reached his knees, the collar was twice wide, always slipping down exposing a large chunk of his shoulder and collarbone-- Rufus practically swam in the shirt. He shivered in disgust when he felt the man place a wet kiss to his exposed shoulder briefly touching the hem of his light blue pajama shorts that he wore underneath. He jumped, tears slipping from his closed eyes when those foreign, calloused fingers dipped briefly underneath the hem of his shorts before both his shorts and his boxers were cut off his body. His eyes snapped open and he began to struggle, shaking his head, twisting and turning, kicking his legs, trying to get the intruder off.

"Finally. Now for **_MY_** reward."

Rufus was hyperventilating, broken and muffled sobs escaped his throat as the faint sounds of a zipper being undone, clothes being re-arranged and his shirt was pushed up.

Then he felt a pressure resting on his back right over his now exposed bottom. Rufus felt his blood turn cold.

_'N-No...'_

It was becoming clear that this man's motive wasn't to burglarize their home--

_'No.'_

No. It was to assault him-- To sodomize him!

_'No!'_

Not in his own home, not with his fiance, Orga sleeping just down the hall from them, not with some sick stranger who had broken into their house.

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

Out of nowhere, Freyja came dashing into the room, barking at the top of her little lungs as she lunged, full-force at the intruder and sank her puppy-sized teeth as deep as she could into his elbow. Refusing to let go. The man was able to bite back a scream of pain, so as not to alert the sleeping man just down the end of the hallway, pulling away from his prize in order to attempt to get the dog off of him but it only proved to serve as his downfall. While he struggled with the dog, Rufus kept struggling until the ropes came undone, finally freeing his hands which immediately went to the gag around his mouth and pulled it off and sucked in a deep breath.

"ORGA!" He bellowed.

"You little bitch!"

As Rufus attempted to get up from the bed and run, a large fist found the right side of his face and Rufus was knocked back onto the bed before the force of it caused Rufus to bounce off it and land onto the ground onto his back. Stunned and dazed, Rufus slowly rolled over onto his side, faintly tasting and feeling the blood in his mouth, dripping down his chin and coughed a fine mist of blood onto the carpet below him. He vaguely heard Orga's voice calling out for him and the dog before thunderous footsteps started moving down the hall toward them.

Rufus jolted back to his senses when he heard Freyja whimper as the German Shepherd puppy was flung across the room and the cold metal of the hunter's knife was pressed back against his throat and his attempted rapist grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up but Rufus resisted, pulled back, trying to remain on his knees, on the floor.

"You're coming with me, doll!"

"No!" Rufus said. "LET ME GO!"

The grip was bruising and the man's eyes were scaring him. A snarl entered the air and Freyja returned, snapping her jaws over the intruder's hand; the one holding the knife, forcing him to drop it but not before the knife left a deep gash over Rufus' collarbone; right under his neck. Rufus, stunned, pushed himself up until he sat on his legs, pressing both hands to the wound, feeling the blood welling up from the wound and staining the front of his shirt while Freyja stood between Rufus and his rapist, standing protectively in front of the blonde, her ears flat against her head and baring her teeth at the intruder, growling and snarling.

Ready to attack.

But before the intruder can retaliate, something larger and heavier then a 5 month old puppy slammed into the man, knocking the man clear to the other side of the room. Freyja's ears perked, her tag wagged slightly and she let out a small yip and Rufus found himself looking into those gentle pale eyes he had come to love more then anything. Tears of joy welled up in Rufus' eyes.

"Orga--"

The green haired man was at his side immediately, gently cupping his face. "Rufus-- Songbird... You okay?" 

Shakily, Rufus removed both his hands from his collarbone, revealing them to be covered in blood and Orga's eyes widen, his hold on the blonde loosening. Trembling, Rufus tugged at the hem of his shirt and pulled it down toward the ground as best he could, covering his bare legs as he recalled his exact state of dress underneath his shirt while Freyja whimpered and nuzzled him in an attempt to comfort him. Rufus wrapped his arms around the small animal, bringing her close to his chest, to ground him, as he looked to the ruined pieces of fabric that once served as his shorts and his underwear and then fearfully looked to the man lying a few meters away from them when he looked back to Orga; Dark green eyes wide and full of unshed tears.

"H-he tried t-to..." He struggled to find the right words. He couldn't even look at the man directly in the face. Could Orga even forgive him? "H-he attempted to... To s-sodomize m-me." 

It was all he could produce before he finally looked at Orga in the face and shrunk underneath the look that he was given; He really wanted to cry. 

During the 5 years they had been dating and the 3 they had been living together, Rufus had never really seen Orga truly mad or angry. The closest he had seen of the emotion from Orga was annoyance. Rufus recalled times when Sting got a little too _'out of hand'_ , when Orga and Laxus had an disagreement over something, when people got confrontational and attempted to argue with Orga about their _'supposed'_ law infractions or when some random guy tried to flirt or _'hit-on'_ Rufus, the worst Orga had shown at those times was irritation.

But the rage that filled Orga's eyes was something entirely new, something foreign to the blonde. 

Even Freyja trembled and whimpered at the sight of the gaze, moving closer to Rufus who wrapped his arms tighter around the terrified puppy; Holding her close.

"O-Orga?"

Orga didn't answer. He bowed his head slightly, his wild green hair obscuring his eyes as he took several deep breaths. He reached over toward the side table and grabbed the cordless phone he knew was there and before he could, Freyja started to growl and Rufus sucked in a terrified breath as his attacker let out a groan, struggling to get up on his feet, managing to get onto his hands and knees. Orga stood up and pressed the phone to Rufus's hand and the blonde felt his face heat up as his eyes found themselves glued to those large muscles adorned in ink, shining in the artificial. 

"Call the police." Was all Orga said.

Rufus nodded numbly, pressing the three universal buttons in the world and placing the plastic device to his ear while he watched Orga move toward the man. He flinched as Orga brought his foot down onto the assailant's back, bringing the man back down onto the ground with a pained grunt and loud **THUMP** , pinning him there in place.

_"911. What is your emergency?"_

"Y-Yes. Hello?" Rufus couldn't keep the tremble out of his voice. "I-I am calling to report a _'Break-in'_. I-Inside my own home."

"Yer pretty ballsy... I'll give you that." Orga said, his voice cold and unforgiving. "Not only did you break into a home belonging to an off-duty police officer--"

Orga dropped down to his knees, one of which, pressed itself between the man's shoulder blades, earning him a pained cry from the man below him. Orga grabbed a large handful of the man's dark brown hair and yanked his head up.

"You assaulted and attempted to rape the fiance of that off-duty officer," Orga grit his teeth in anger. Just thinking about what almost happened to the man he loved-- It just made his blood boil, "MY FIANCE!"

Orga shoved the man's face with a little more force then necessary into the carpet below them before he pulled out two police-issued flex cuffs and tied the man's hands behind his back. He took the other flex cuff and using it to bind the man's ankles together.

He didn't need the bastard disappearing.

_"They're on their way now Mr. Lore."_

"T-Thank you."

Once Orga was sure his temper had cooled and subsided, the large greenette sighed and looked toward his small blonde lover. Rufus shakily placed the cordless phone down next to him and wrapped his arms around the German Shepherd puppy, who nuzzled and licked his cheek as Rufus bowed his head, golden hair cascading over them hiding his face. Orga sat beside the shaken blonde and pulled him to his bare chest, hugging both him and the dog.

"You okay?"

Rufus jolted, looking into those warm pale eyes. He felt himself calming down, his heart settling as he leaned more into Orga's arms-- He was safe. 

Orga had saved him.

He looked down to the small puppy in his arms, who yipped and wagged her tail and a small smile appeared on his face; Freyja saved him too. Doing all she could in her power to protect Rufus while they waited for Orga to come to their aid. He looked back to his fiance.

"I am now."

"That's good." Orga smiled, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He ruffled the puppy's fur on her head earning him a playful nip. "Good girl, Freyja... Good girl."

"T-Thank you... Freyja."

* * *

"Rufus. RUFUS!"

Rufus was taking a walk around the block, not far from his home when he heard his name being called. Freyja, who was right at his side, turned and gave a small warning growl but Rufus was quick to assure her the minute he turned and realized who it was called him. 

"Freed." He smiled.

"Laxus told me what happened." His twin brother, Freed said, the minute the greenette reached him. "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine... Better even." Rufus smiled. "Thanks to Orga and Freyja here."

"You're..." Freed blinked. "You're walking the dog?"

"Mm."

A couple of days after that terrifying experience and once the blonde returned home from the hospital after Orga insisted to get his wound checked out-- Freyja had become attached to Rufus and Rufus with her; Never once leaving each other's side with _'certain'_ exceptions. Rufus had become rather lax with Freyja since that night-- The kennel was gone as Rufus now allowed her free reign of the house, let her sleep on the bed with him and Orga, letting her on the furniture to cuddle up with him and even started walking her.

"When-- How--?" Freed seemed lost. He never expected that from his brother. "I thought you weren't a _'fan'_ of animals. It was Orga's responsibility."

Rufus shrugged, smile never wavering. "Guess I really did need to give them a chance. Freyja saved my life..."

"I see... Oh~ That looks painful." Freed hissed, pointing to the bit of collarbone that became exposed, seeing the white bandages and thick black stitches. "Did it hurt?"

Rufus shrugged. "Not as bad as when the nurses stitched it up... I won't deny it was scary when I first saw the blood but I was thankful that was the worst I got."

"Where's Orga?"

"At work." Rufus responded as the two men continued Rufus' walk, Freyja trotting by Rufus' side. "He had yet to give his statement."

"Ah." Freed nodded. He turned to Rufus. "Will you and Orga still be joining Laxus and I for the BBQ this weekend?"

"We should." Rufus said, then he looked at Freyja who woofed playfully. "But I'd like to have Freyja with us... If that's alright?"

"Sure." Freed said. "Can... Can I ask why?"

"I'm still a little... A little shaken." Rufus smiled but looked bashful. "It's just for security."

"It's fine-- Laxus would no doubt understand."

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know Freed and Rufus aren't brothers and are no where near even related to one another (though 100 years Quest is still technically in its infancy, so we'll see) but I have the occasional head canon where Rufus and Freed are related.
> 
> German Shepherd puppies are very cute. I technically based some on Freyja's behavior on my own Sheppie, Lady.


End file.
